


Lost and Found

by skinandbones



Series: Knights of Insomnia [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, シドニアの騎士 | Sidonia no Kishi | Knights of Sidonia
Genre: Character Death, Drama, Light Angst, M/M, Sidonia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Nyx returns to planet Ifrit to find Drautos but what he discovers may not be what he wants.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Escape.

Nyx makes it past Ifrit’s atmosphere and follows the coordinates where he believes the Captain might have landed. Drautos’ last words echo in his skull before they lost connection during the fall.

“Don’t look for me.”

But here he is, defying the Commander’s orders and stole a mechanized weapon right underneath Cid’s nose. The old man is going to have a field day with him when he returns. If he actually does and worse when he imagines Lunafeya’s reaction. Anger, upset, and a small amount of forgiveness that only he can wish for. 

Then there’s the possible suspension from the unit but his actions are considered justifiable.

To abandon people he care for doesn’t sit well with him. 

Drautos is more than a title he wears. Not only does he have skills in leadership and fighting against the gauna, he’s well-respected among his peers and cares for his team. Almost family in a way.

Over the years, it became different for Nyx when he started having these unnecessary feelings for his superior but with encouragement from his mates, he couldn’t simply stand and wait until they were both dead.

One night was all he needed, and their relationship grew from there. A happiness they both earned.

He wants him back.

As Nyx reaches closer to his destination, the desolate area gives him the creeps. Not only the rocky mountains or the arches above him produce a sense of foreboding but the lack of gauna around proves strange with every turn. He already met resistance from before but the surprising lack of it now is unsettling.

As if they’re hiding on purpose.

He dives lower through the gorge, a river of darkness below but how deep it goes, he can’t tell. With a switch, the beams on his mech turn on but nothing on his radar shows an anomaly. A continuous sea of black stretches on. No enemies or a sign of Drautos.

He knows his Captain is still alive somewhere, and when he does find him, they’ll joke and laugh about being dead before Nyx takes him back to Insomnia. Some endured punishment before Nyx relaxes in Drautos’ arms once more and kisses the life of those lips. 

Their room waits for them and the view of a thousands of stars in the distance.

An alert blares of an incoming enemy but Nyx couldn’t invade as something heavy slams into him and crashes into the wall.

“Fuck!” Nyx quickly recovers and attempts to leave the darkness behind, but something grabs onto the garde’s legs, pulling him down and down. He ganders at the tendrils wrapping around metal before shooting them with his cannon. They break with ease but as if it pisses off the enemy more, several dozens of them leap out.

“You think that’ll stop me?” Nyx smirks, taking aim again. “Think again.” Every shot lands on the tentacles with success. When he thinks it’s all over as they stop attacking him, he’s late to realize a red beam directed at him from down below.

It obliterates the right arm of his suit and the cannon its holding. Emergency warnings flash in quick alarm. 

“A Heigus particle cannon?!” It’s not possible. Only the gardes would have such capability unless his opponent is powerful enough to mimic it.

Well shit.

Rather than stay and find out, Nyx overrides his boosters and uses much of his energy to launch a fast escape. He makes it out of the canyon and avoids another beam shot at him. 

Run. 

His breathing grows heavy with every second as the adrenaline rush courses through his veins, hands tighten on his controls but he almost relaxes when he hears Crowe patching through heir communication system. There’s not much he makes out except the other Glaives coming in to help. The static noises hinder the rest of the message.

“Crowe, it’s too dangerous! There’s a—”

But an explosion erupts from behind and Nyx falls. 

-

When Nyx wakes up, his view slowly comes to a clear and groans at the needle pain in his head. Seems he almost cracked his head open against his helmet when he landed. He looks around, the windows are shattered and none of the systems are online. He tries rebooting but his dashboard remains dead which means not a good sign.

“Well, that’s great. Just what I need right now.” Nyx hisses. 

The garde starts shaking, startling him as the metal screeches with a cry until the walls around him rip away. He backs into his seat, eyes widening at the horrifying sight.

“Captain?” Nyx swallows the heavy ball in his throat. He stays still, his breathing slow and calm but the horror strikes like a knife through the heart. “No.”

Drautos hovers with the same face and hair, the round cheekbone and jaw Nyx is familiar with but the eyes are different, almost lifeless but the color of pine barely there. Half of his face is human, the rest is a nightmare. A demon in disguise.

The pinkish and gray flesh over Drautos’ body wraps around him like another layer of armored skin. 

“No.” Nyx refuses to believe it. “It’s a lie, right? This is all some sick joke…”

Tentacles shoot out from Drautos’ back and brings Nyx out into the open area, dumping him without care. Nyx lands on his front with a painful  _thump_ , the air instantly leaves his lungs.

He braces himself from the ground, eyes lowering in disbelief. “He wouldn’t go down so easily!”

Drautos walks toward him

“What’ve you done with him? Answer me!” Nyx stands up and a long tendril snaps around his right wrist and pulls him.

He holds his ground, stretching his legs apart while trying to rip the tentacle off but with one harsh tug, he falls onto his knees instead, body dragging against the rough surface. It pulls him up in the air, both wrists tied together as Nyx dangles in front of Drautos. 

“Nyx.” Drautos’ voice speaks for the first time but it’s not a human. A pretender, a carbon copy. The gauna tilts his head to one side then to the other like a clockwork, thinking as those calculative eyes waiting for Nyx’s next move. The name repeats again, a strange call luring him in.

“It won’t mean anything.” The truth burns. “You’re not him.”

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
